


A Warrior's Cry

by FeyresShadowWolves



Series: A Court of Wind and Darkness [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeyresShadowWolves/pseuds/FeyresShadowWolves
Summary: Another prologue about Nessian's children and the birth of their daughter.  Showcases Lexa's cousins who will be in A Court of Wind and Darkness.  Just some cute Nessian fluff.This series is all over the place but this chapter is when all the kids are young, and should be before "The Chosen".Pronounciation guide:Octavia: Oc-tay-vee-ahCei: Say





	A Warrior's Cry

A Warrior's Cry

 

Cassian

Nesta’s cries can be heard throughout the townhouse.Cassian paces outside the door, battling with his instincts to go in and protect his mate.

 

The healer has kicked him out three times now, though it still hasn’t broken the record of Cei’s birth.When Nesta birthed their son, Cass was asked to leave a whopping 14 times.

 

Another pained cry rings out.Nesta went into labour 4 hours ago, and the contractions have started to get closer together and more painful.

 

“Breathe, brother” Rhys says as he claps Cassian on the shoulder.“It will be alright, and soon they’ll be here”.

 

Cass lets loose a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

 

“Are you planning on stopping anytime soon?Nesta seems pretty fertile Cass, soon enough you’ll have a little army”. Rhys smirks.

 

Amren steps into the hallway, “Training my ass, we ALL know what you two are up to.”

 

“You came”, Cassian tries not to let the surprise show on his face.Amren didn’t usually like these family gatherings.

 

Amren gives a glare that shows she might be a LITTLE offended, “Of course I came for the birth you half-wit” she snaps.

 

Before another fight can break out, Feyre peeps her head out the door.“She’s asking for you, Cass” she grins.

 

Cassian is engulfed by Nesta’s scent as he enters the room.And sitting in the middle of the bed, coated in sweat, is his mate.

 

“You finally showed up,” she glares.

 

Cassian approaches the bed, “You asked me to leave, Sweetheart”.

 

As he takes her hand, another contraction starts.Nesta grips his hand so hard he blesses the Mother for his fae strength.

 

“You’re doing great, Nes.Keep going,” he smiles, while pushing back her hair sticking to her forehead.

 

Feyre takes her other hand, while the healer sits near the end of the bed.

 

“I predict another hour, Nesta.” the healer says as she begins massaging Nesta.

 

A pained groan comes out of his mate, “I can’t do this Cass, I can’t do this,” she says in between tears.

 

Cassian’s hazel eyes connect with her ice blue.They smolder as he looks her dead in the eye, “Yes you can Sweetheart, yes you can.You’ve done this before, I know you can.”

 

Nesta whimpers and leans back into the pillows.Her desperation is short-lived though, and soon turns into anger.Mainly directed at Cassian.

 

“It’s your fault, you brute.You know that right?! You did this to me,” she spits as she goes through her contractions.

 

Cassian just takes it all with stride, and continues encouraging her, and holding her.

 

The hour passes slowly, but soon the healer , Marion, gives Nesta the okay to push.“One big push, Nesta.She’s almost here.”

 

Both Nesta and Cassian perk up.“She?” they both say.Then Nesta is crying again.

 

“Cassian, would you like to catch your daughter?” asks Marion.

 

Cassian bounds over to the edge of the bed, where his daughter is crowning. 

 

Marion stands beside Cass.“The last push on three, Nesta. 1, 2,”.

 

On three, Nesta digs her heels in, grits her teeth, and pushes with every ounce of fire she has left.

 

Their daughter arrives screaming.Cassian holds her in his arms, looking down at his perfect bundle.Small, membranous wing protrude from her back, and dark fuzz covers her head.Another little Illyrian.

 

Cassian brings their daughter over to Nesta, tears down both of their faces.Nesta cradles her fiery, little miracle.

 

“Quite the lungs on her,” she laughs.“Just like her daddy.”

 

And then they are both crying and laughing again.

 

Her eyes open, and she is all Nesta.Those icy, blue eyes stare up, and Cassian just says, “Octavia,”.

 

He looks at Nesta, “It’s beautiful,” she responds.“Octavia, our little warrior”.

 

Soon the rest of the Inner Circle fills the room.Feyre is holding little Octavia,Elain and Mor cooing at the soft bundle in her arms. 

 

“I have sooo many cute littl outfits for you!” Mor squeaks as she waggles her fingers at Octavia.

 

Rhys is holding his 2 year old twins in his arms, both eager to see their new cousin.Even Amren looks impressed.Then Azriel then enters, bringing Cei with him.

 

“Dada!” Cei runs at Cassian, his small wings flapping.

 

Cassian scoops up his son, “Hey buddy.You want to meet your little sister?”

 

Cei grins, and soon he is set up on the bed with Nesta, and Octavia is in his chubby toddler arms.

 

Nesta tries to take back her daughter in her arms, but Cei begins to cry.Feyre gushes at how cute it is that he’s already protective of his little sister.

 

After a couple hours, the Circle clears the room to let the family rest.Cassian scooches onto the bed with his family, before wrapping his arms around them all.Nesta cradles Tavia, and Cei sleeps in his lap.

 

They are perfect.Cassian has all he never thought he’d have. A family, and they are perfect.He watches them all drift off to sleep, before finally dozing off himself.


End file.
